Smurfing Around
by AnimationNut
Summary: A series of one-shots; smurf me your requests and I'll type a one-shot. Look inside for a few rules. Chapter Eight: It's Grouchy's birthday and the Smurf is so determined not to have a party he escapes once again to eerie calm of Shadow Swamp. Will Brainy, Gutsy, Hefty and Clumsy find him before Papa finds out? Read to find out.
1. A Smurfy Food Fight

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Alright, send in your Smurf one-shot requests if you have any. I have a few rules, though. No slash, femslash, any material that would be in an M rated fic, and no severe Brainy bashing xD Hope ya'll like the first one.**

**A Smurfy Food Fight**

The sun was high in the blue sky, casting a gentle heat down on the lush forest and the bustling, mushroom village that was nestled within it. The little blue creatures that inhabited said village were not smurfing by the creek or playing in the heart of the village. They were all crowded in the dining hall for lunch, eagerly awaiting Chef Smurf's latest meal (Greedy more so than the others).

Well...almost all the Smurfs.

"Gee," Clumsy said in concern as he peered around the wide dining hall, surveying his fellow Smurfs for one in particular. "Where'd Brainy smurf off to?"

A snicker erupted from the other side of the table. Hefty Smurf glanced up with a grin. "He's probably straggling back to the village at the moment."

"Hefty! Not again." Smurfette frowned at the burly Smurf. Brainy definitely could get annoying (most of the time, he was) but really, one day Hefty was going to smurf him too hard and they would all regret it. "What if he gets caught by Gargamel? Or smurfed by Azrael?"

"Relax!" Hefty soothed, popping a smurfberry into his mouth. "I know exactly where I smurf him. It's never near Gargamel's hovel or Azrael's hunting grounds."

The door to the dining hall slammed open. Brainy Smurf stood framed in the doorway, covered in dirt stains and panting heavily. His glasses were slightly askew from the rough landing he had from being smurfed by Hefty.

"Speak of the Smurf!" Gutsy laughed as Brainy stumbled into the hall. He shot a glare at the two at the end of the table and slumped beside his best friend.

"Very funny! I think I sprained my smurf..." Brainy winced as he tried to adjust into a comfortable position on the hard wooden bench. "When will you stop smurfing me out of the village?"

"When you stop being a smurfing nuisance," Hefty retorted, a smirk playing on his lips. The Smurfs in the hall giggled at Brainy's indigent expression. It was often when the two were at ends with each other, but it always ended up with Hefty being the victor.

"Uh, here Brainy! Maybe some lunch will make ya feel better!" Clumsy urged, nudging a bowl full of smurfberry salad in front of the spectacled smurf. Brainy sighed heavily and picked up a fork, viciously stabbing it into the bowl and spearing a clump of blue berries and leafy greens. He picked off a berry and (although it wasn't very smurfy of him) pretended it was Hefty and squashed it, the blue juice tricking down his fingers.

"Papa Smurf says it's not very smurfy to play with our food," a mocking, young voice called from the other side of the hall.

All the Smurfs burst into laughter upon hearing Brainy's famous phrase being thrown back at him. Snappy Smurfling gave a high-five to his best friend Slouchy before turning around and grinning crookedly at the intellect.

Brainy scowled back. In a foul mood due to being smurfed out of the village for the umpteenth time, he grabbed a dinner roll from the platter in the middle of the table and tossed it across the hall without really thinking his actions through. It struck Snappy in the forehead, causing the Smurfling to yelp in shock.

"_Brainy!" _Smurfette scolded. "That wasn't very smurfy of you!"

"Neither is insulting and _kicking _your fellow Smurf!" Brainy muttered back; only feeling slightly guilty of what he had done. The strings of guilt vanished when four handfuls of smurfberries nailed him in the side of the face.

"Smurfy aim!" Slouchy cheered.

Brainy gingerly wiped the sticky juice from his cheek and glanced up. The four Smurflings (who did almost everything together) were standing on the wooden bench, holding items of food and staring at him with grins of anticipation. They were expecting the Smurf to either back down or attack.

Refusing to admit defeat, Brainy accepted the challenge and flung the rest of his salad across the hall.

Snappy and Slouchy dove off of the bench and to the floor to avoid being hit. Sassette didn't have much luck and got splattered by smurfberry dressing. Hardly caring about her soiled pink overalls, she retaliated by throwing a roll slathered by butter. Her aim was a little off and Smurfette managed to avoid it just in time.

"Gee, sorry Smurfette!" Sassette called.

Smurfette glanced around and noticed that everysmurf had crawled underneath the wooden tables to avoid being struck by the flying food. She quickly joined them, squeezing in between Clumsy and Grouchy. "I've never seen Brainy like this before..." Clumsy remarked, slightly concerned by Brainy's behaviour.

Smurfette studied her white dress for any imperfections. "I think Brainy's gone off the smurf end..."

Grouchy grinned. "Yeah, you gave him a few too many bonks, Hefty."

Brainy weaved through the hall, balancing two of Baker's pies in his hands. He tossed one at Nat, who was briefly distracted. The Smurfling let out a yelp of surprise as the pastry slammed into the side of his head. Slouchy and Snappy, armed with smurfberries, pelted them at the spectacled Smurf relentlessly. The fruit nailed Brainy in the face and his glasses, causing the world to have a bluish tint.

"Smurf him, Sassy!" Slouchy called to the female Smurfling. She grinned and obeyed, flinging the last bowl of salad in Brainy's direction. He didn't avoid it in time and the bowl landed directly on his head, dressing and lettuce dripping down his face and body.

"_Smurfit..." _Brainy muttered softly. He pulled the glass bowl off of his head and slammed it on the food-splattered tabletop. A jug of juice rested, untouched, in the middle of the table. He snagged it and quickly cornered an unarmed Snappy against the wooden door.

"Gotcha!" Brainy cackled and flung the contents at him.

Just as Brainy let the juice fly out of the pitcher, someone opened the door, causing Snappy to topple backwards. Instead of the juice striking him, it hit...Papa Smurf.

The glass pitcher crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces as a stunned Brainy gaped at what he had done. He slowly glanced around that hall and noticed, clearly, for the first time the sticky floors and broken dishes. He nervously wiped his lenses of juice and gulped.

Papa was currently frozen in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. The juice trickled down into his white beard and stained it red. _"Brainy..."_

"I'm sorry!" Brainy cried. "It...was meant for Snappy."

The Smurfs were crawling out from under the tables now. Amusement was written on all of their faces, and the Smurflings dutifully came to stand by Brainy with sheepish expressions.

"Before you say anything, he started it!" Snappy quickly said, pointing an accusing finger at the intellect.

"I did n-!" Brainy started to shout, but recalled that the bread roll first thrown had been his. Ashamed of his behaviour, he slumped.

Papa stared at him for a long moment before he casually reached out and picked up the last remaining pie. Brainy's eyes grew comically wide as he slowly moved backwards. "Uh...Papa?"

Papa had a rather boyish grin on his face. Brainy yelped and made a break for the open window, only to have a flying pie slam into the back of his head.

"Good one, Pappy!" Sassette giggled.

Papa grinned. "Well, this is rather unsmurfy behaviour, but I think I can let this one go. Of course, you five will have to clean up the dining hall. Brainy, did you really start all this?"

Brainy crawled across the wooden floor, feeling for the glasses that flew off his face when the pie struck him. Everything was black, blue and blurry. "Yes, Papa Smurf. Sorry, Papa Smurf. I kind of forgot myself."

Hefty bent down and scooped up the thick black glasses that landed by his feet. "Here, Brainy." He scrubbed them clean before he slipped over Brainy's eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered. His stomach growled and he groaned. "Er...Chef..."

Chef pushed back his chef's hat and grinned knowingly. "I think I can smurf up something, so long as you can control yourself."

Papa clapped his hands. "All right, my little Smurfs. Let's let them clean up in here so we can have a clean hall to eat dinner in."

With the exception of Brainy and the Smurflings, everysmurf filed out, laughing and chatting. Papa glanced at them in amusement before leaving. Smurfing some buckets with soap and water and some cloths, the group of food-covered Smurfs got to work.

"Smurfaroo!" Sassette giggled as she scrubbed a table. "That was fun!"

"Ya know, Brainy, I thought you would've smurfed out." Snappy remarked. "But you put up a pretty smurfy fight!"

"Thanks," Brainy muttered as he dunked his cloth into the warm water. "But it's _never _going to happen again."

The Smurflings exchanged mischievous glances.

_That's what Brainy thought._


	2. A Mute Smurf

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**The requests don't have to be about Brainy; it can be about any Smurf. Sorry for not clarifying that :) **

**Wow! Thanks for all the requests! I'm going to try and wade my way through them xD**

**I'm actually gonna do something I haven't done before. Review responses! Let's see if this becomes a regular thing xD**

**Review Responses:**

**Chloe: **Aw, thanks! And thanks for the idea! :D If I can get my hands on a Smurf DVD Season set, then I'll try to get your request done. I've never written for Dreamy before xD

**CartoonCaster21: **I like the Smurflings too :3 Sassette is my favourite Smurfling.

**Crazy: **Thanks for your request! I'll try to get around to it. It's a good one :)

**Zinka17: **Aw, thanks! And yup, the one-shots can be about any Smurf :)

**YinYangofthePeaceCircle: **Thanks for all the ideas! I know which one I'll do, but I'm leaving it a surprise xD

**Random Junk 13: **Thanks for the ideas! :) One of them is up first xD

**Wacko: **Interesting one-shot idea :) I really need to get some Smurf DVD sets...I haven't seen the Marina episodes in a long time xD

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street**: thanks! By the way, I like your profile picture :3

**Anon: **you know, I always get the image of the Great Gazoo from the Flintstones in my head whenever I hear/read Gourdy's name xD Thanks for the idea!

**Chibinekogirl101: **Yes, yes I can xD

**Kastella: **Aw, thanks! :D I'm hoping to get all these ideas done, they're all great!

**The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas: **How youthful? xD I got an idea of a one-shot where Papa Smurf looks after the original one-hundred Smurfs as they are babies. Or do you mean youthful, like Smurfling youthful? Thanks for the idea! :D

...

**First request is by Random Junk 13.**

**A Mute Smurf**

Brainy Smurf made his daily rounds, hands tucked behind his back and head held high as he wandered around the village, telling off those who were slacking and advising those who were doing their chores wrong. To Brainy, he was simply trying to be of help. To everyone else, he was a big smurfing nuisance.

"Oh smurf..." Handy muttered under his breath when the spectacled Smurf approached him. "Smurfy morning, isn't it Brainy?"

Brainy nodded curtly. "It certainly is. Now, Handy, I've noticed that-"

Before he could utter another word, Handy quickly jabbed a finger in a random direction. "I appreciate your advice, but wouldn't you say Painter needs your assistance more?"

Not waiting for a reply, Handy gathered his tools and smurfed off to work in a peaceful place where Brainy wouldn't natter his smurf off and where Painter wouldn't find him and smurf him one when he found out who smurfed Brainy on him.

Scowling, Brainy knew a brush-off when he saw one. Muttering about ungrateful Smurfs who didn't appreciate intellect, he strode up to Painter, who was carefully repainting his house with grace and skill. Brainy stared at the bright blue colour for a moment before clearing his throat. "The way you're smurfing the paint on is causing it to look a bit slanted. Might I suggest a different method of-"

"Method?" Painter snapped, jumping down quickly from his small wooden ladder and leaning menacingly over the smart Smurf. If it was one thing he hated, it was when Smurfs gave him artistic advice.

What he hated even more was when the creativity-challenged Brainy _attempted _to give him artistic advice.

"Yes, your method. It's all wrong! You're not smurfing your strokes straight enough." Brainy said a bit nervously as he stared firmly back. "It's like a Smurfling coloured your house! It's all sloppy and-"

A metal bucket of paint slammed over his head before he could finish his sentence. A sharp kick to his behind sent him flying to the other side of the village. Brainy slammed into the ground, rolling three times before slumping in a heap. "Ouch..."

Gingerly he pulled the can off of his head, blue paint drenching his upper half. He removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses against the dewy grass and slipped them back over his nose. "Smurf you, Painter..." Brainy muttered as he climbed to his feet and stretched his back sore from the rough landing. "If you don't want my valuable advice, I'll smurf it to somesmurf who does!"

He stormed over to the water trough and washed the thick pain from his body. He then studied the passing Smurfs, determined to find somesmurf that would listen to his advice.

"Hey, Brainy!"

_Okay...any Smurf but Clumsy._

Brainy liked Clumsy, he really did. But sometimes he just wondered if everything he said to the klutzy Smurf went in one ear and out the other. "Hello, Clumsy."

Clumsy pushed up the rim of his white hat so he could see clearly. "Are ya busy?"

Brainy paused and glanced once more around the village. In all honesty, he knew that at some point somesmurf was just going to smurf out into the forest. Might as well go _into _the forest and risk being smurfed _back _into the village. "Well, I suppose I could free up some of my time. What do you need?"

"Papa wants some new planks for the bridge to replace the rotted ones. Wanna smurf out?" Clumsy asked with a hopeful smile.

Brainy nodded and the two made their way out of the village and towards the wide creek where the bridge was located. Indeed, the planks were beginning to rot right through, and there was a growing pile of spoiled wood by the slippery rocks. Clumsy grabbed a hammer (Brainy ducked to avoid it being slammed in his face) and bent down by one of the planks, prying off the twisted nails.

The spectacled smurf knew from past experience that there was really no point in trying to advise Clumsy. He either forgot what he was told moments later or had trouble doing _what _he was told. Brainy clasped his hands behind his back and surveyed the various Smurfs working on the bridge.

"_Smurfit!"_

The curse echoed across the wooden bridge, causing many to drop their supplies in shock or giggle in amusement. Clumsy accidently slammed his hammer onto Brainy's foot when he jumped. Gritting his teeth, Brainy rubbed his throbbing toes and glowered at Clumsy, who smiled apologetically. His eyes then roamed towards the Smurf who had sworn.

It wasn't hard to find the offender. Grouchy Smurf was currently shaking out his swollen thumb. The foul-mood Smurf was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to distract himself from his painful situation. Brainy rolled his eyes. "You know, if you actually lined _up _the hammer before you smurfed, this wouldn't happen."

"Smurf up, Brainy!" Grouchy snapped, in no mood to tolerate the ramblings of the village know-it-all.

"Really," Brainy continued, having not heard the mild warning. "I've told you dozens of times before. But no, you never listen to me, and now you've-"

As usual, Brainy never got to finish his sentence. A collective cry of _Smurf up! _rose from the Smurfs milling about the bridge and with skill Grouchy smurfed Brainy over the wooden railing, across the sparkling creek and far into the forest.

Dangling upside-down in a thorn bush, Brainy was still. The small trickles of blood streaming down his arms were ignored as he stared blankly at the crystal blue sky. Normally, he would be throwing a fit, cursing Grouchy and complaining that no Smurf appreciated his brilliant knowledge.

But not now.

No, Brainy Smurf was sick. He was sick and tired of being smurfed out of the village three times a day. He was sick of landing in mud puddles, creeks and poison ivy clumps. He was tired of dragging his sore behind back to the village. He was tired of being told to smurf up. And when the Smurflings were around, he was sick of them mocking him.

As hard as he tried to get everyone to listen to him, to appreciate him...to _respect _him, it just wasn't working. It seemed the more he talked, the more he was ridiculed.

Fine. If his fellow Smurfs didn't want his valuable advice, so be it. They would lose their greatest intellect.

From now on, Brainy Smurf would smurf a word.

Sooner or later, they would be begging for his advice, his knowledge. And if not...well, then maybe he would finally get _some _respect.

...

It was about an hour before Brainy finally crawled back to the village, bleeding and bruised. He ignored the sympathetic smile from Smurfette and the snickers of Hefty and Gutsy. He simply went home, cleaned up and stayed inside for the rest of the day.

Dinner approached and Clumsy grew concerned. Uncertain if Brainy had made his way back from the forest, the uncoordinated Smurf made his way to his best friend's house. He knocked three times and the wooden door slowly creaked open. Brainy peered out at him. "Gee, Brainy! It's dinner time! Aren't ya hungry?"

The spectacled Smurf shook his head and went to shut the door. Clumsy quickly halted it with his hand. "Are ya feeling all right?"

Brainy nodded. The silence was unnerving. "Uh...okay. I guess I'll smurf you later." Clumsy said awkwardly. Without replying Brainy shut the door and Clumsy stared at the dark house for a moment before shrugging and heading off to the dining hall. Perhaps Brainy would start feeling more like himself after a good night's rest.

...

Hefty was in the middle of the village early the next morning. He gripped a small axe in his hands and began splitting the wood Lumberjack Smurf brought him into smaller pieces. Sweat dripped down his brow and his teeth were gritted in concentration as he thrust the metal blade into the tough wood with all his strength. He tossed the pieces into a pile gathering by his side and glanced up.

"Oh, great," he muttered as Brainy Smurf walked towards him. "I wonder what it'll be this time. _You're smurfing the wood the wrong way, Hefty Smurf! _Or maybe, _my method is way better than yours!"_

Hefty scowled and waited for the usual nagging to begin. But to his surprise, Brainy simply bent down and gathered the wood and left without a word. Hefty blinked a few times before grinning. "Hey, the day is already getting off to a smurfy start!"

...

"Pass the ball to me, Snappy!" Sassette called, running across the lush green grass and waving her hands in the air. Snappy stood a few yards away, a bright red ball clutched in his grip. Nat and Slouchy were closing in on the sarcastic Smurfling. Snappy lobbed the ball high over their heads and Sassette jumped as high as she could. The ball brushed her fingertips and continued to sail overhead.

Slouchy noticed the ball's air path. "Hey, Brainy! DUCK!"

The intellect glanced up, but wasn't quick enough. The ball slammed into his face and sent him reeling backwards. His glasses flew off and landed in a patch of wet grass and the wood he had been carrying toppled to the ground.

"Great," Snappy muttered. "Now Mr. Annoying is gonna lecture us for the rest of the day!"

"Gee Brainy, are ya alright?" Sassette asked as she and her best friends ran up to the fallen Smurf.

"That was some smurf out." Slouchy remarked.

Brainy nodded and felt around for his glasses. Snappy picked them up and shoved them onto the elder Smurf's face. "There. Can you see now?"

Brainy blinked at them and nodded. He started to gather up the wood he had dropped. The Smurflings stared at him. There was no yelling, no insults, no whining and no complaints. Brainy was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Brainy!" Snappy snapped. "Did that ball bonk mess with your smurf? What's wrong with you?"

"Snappy!" Sassette hissed. Brainy just shrugged and picked up his last piece. He waved at the Smurflings before continuing on his way.

"That was weird..." Nat commented.

"Don't question it, is what I say." Snappy said, retrieving their ball. "A quiet Brainy is a Brainy we can _all _get along with!"

The Smurflings giggled in agreement and continued their game.

...

Papa Smurf had been locked up in his lab for the past few days, brewing various potions and replenishing his stock. It took a great amount of concentration, and everysmurf knew not to interrupt him during his brewing spells. Papa had just finished bottling his last potion when a sudden realization struck him.

There was no whining. No cries of _Papa Smurf!_ And probably the most worrying part was that Brainy hadn't stopped by once to pester and beg to be of assistance.

Papa exited his lab and nearly dropped dead right there. Brainy, who was known to 'advise' rather than actually assist most days, was lugging piles of wood to the storage house, where food and various other supplies were kept.

"Aye, it's quite a sight, isn't it?"

The Scottish accent of Gutsy Smurf interrupted his stunned gazing. "It certainly is. You didn't threaten him, did you?" Papa levelled him with a stern look.

Gutsy held up his hands in defense. "Not at all. The little bugger started doing his fair share a few days ago. He hasn't spoken a word, either! It's a nice change for all of us."

Concerned, Papa watched as Brainy walked right past a snoozing Lazy without even sparing the slumbering Smurf an irritated glare. Gutsy cheerfully walked off to do his own chores, leaving Papa to mull over Brainy's drastic and sudden personality change.

...

Clumsy was not enjoying Brainy's newfound silence like the other Smurfs. In fact, he found it rather frightening. No matter how many times he tried to engage his best friend in a conversation or how many times he tripped and knocked them both to the ground, Brainy stayed silent. Clumsy was hoping Brainy would phase back into his normal self, but it didn't look like it would happen anytime soon.

He knocked on Papa Smurf's door late that night. Papa Smurf opened it and smiled warmly. "Hello, Clumsy. What can I smurf for you?"

Clumsy rocked back on his heels. "Gee, Papa, I'm worried about Brainy. He's been acting kinda odd lately, and he won't even smurf me his quotes anymore!"

Papa rubbed his chin. "That is worrisome. I was planning on smurfing to Brainy's tomorrow, but perhaps it would be best if I talked to him sooner rather than later."

"Will ya fix him, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked hopefully. He wanted his best friend back.

Papa chuckled. "I can certainly try to see what the problem is."

Relieved, Clumsy skipped home. Papa closed the door to his house and made his way to Brainy's mushroom. The lights were off, save for the dim glow of a candle in the windowsill. Papa knocked gently on the wooden door and it opened slowly. Brainy glanced at him and smiled tiredly.

"Good evening, Brainy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Brainy shook his head. He stared expectantly at Papa, obviously waiting for his elder to tell him why he had paid a late-night visit. "Brainy...are you feeling okay?" Papa asked carefully.

Brainy blinked and nodded. The silence stretched into the night air and Papa stared thoughtfully at his little Smurf. He truly seemed alright. Perhaps this was one of his little stunts to get more attention. But just in case, he would keep an eye on his little Smurf. "Brainy, you know you can always talk to me if you feel unsmurfy, right?"

Another nod. "Good night, Brainy. Sweet dreams."

...

It was well into the third week when the rest of the Smurfs started to feel...uncomfortable around the new Brainy. At first, the silence was like a gift. No more irritating prattling or nagging or Brainy being Brainy.

And that was the problem. The village was an odd environment with Brainy's voice constantly filling the air, and it was definitely strange without seeing the spectacled Smurf fly overhead with his cry of _Papa Smurf!_ Papa tried to find out what was wrong with his little Smurf, but Brainy would not speak. The Smurf leader even considered using a potion to solve the mystery, but then decided against it.

Clumsy had finally realized that Brainy would probably never talk, especially if pressured, and had simply adjusted to hanging with his best friend in silence. It was unnerving, but at least Clumsy could keep an eye on his best friend. He held hope that one day Brainy would snap out of it.

It was dinnertime. Brainy and Clumsy sat at one end of the long wooden picnic-style tables, the former eating his soup quietly. The Smurflings were pelting crackers at the back of his head, hoping to gain some sort of reaction. All the spectacled Smurf ever did was stare blankly at any Smurf who attempted to engage him in conversation. His responses were nods, shakes and shrugs.

Hefty and Gutsy, who had enjoyed the smurfing peace, were now irritated. They believed for the longest time that Brainy was doing this as a gag, but they decided that there was no way that Brainy would stay silent for this long just as a gag. Jokey, maybe, but not Brainy.

"Okay, something is smurfing wrong with him!" Hefty muttered, glowering at Brainy at the other end of the table.

Smurfette furrowed her brow in concern. "We've tried everything to get Brainy to speak to us. I wonder what happened to make him smurf up like this."

Grouchy, who was sitting across from them, dropped his fork in understanding. "That little bugger..."

Smurfette frowned at the language and Gutsy arched an eyebrow. "What is it, lad?"

"I smurfed out of the village a few smurfs ago. I can't believe I didn't remember this sooner...that's when Brainy stopped talking."

Hefty shook his head in disbelief. "Are you telling me this is one big pout?"

"Not even Brainy would mope for this long." Smurfette pointed out. "Maybe he's genuinely hurt."

"He's never complained before!" Hefty protested.

"There's no point. You three wouldn't listen anyways."

"Well then, if we caused this, we'll fix it." Gutsy said firmly.

"Yeah," Hefty agreed.

"Something we should have smurfed before." Grouchy added.

Smurfette watched in curiosity as the three Smurfs got up and strode over to Brainy. The brainiac peered up at them and blinked.

Gutsy crossed his arms. "Yeh get two warnings lad," he drawled. "No more than that."

"Start smurfing!" Grouchy demanded. "I hate non-smurfers!"

A glint of surprise flashed across his face. But Brainy didn't say anything.

"Last warning. Start. Smurfing." Hefty cracked his knuckles.

Concerned, Papa pushed his plate away and prepared himself to intervene if necessary.

"Yeh asked for it." Gutsy growled.

The three quickly tackled Brainy to the ground and pinned him there. And then they started tickling his sides relentlessly.

"_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! KNOCK IT OFF!"_

The familiar voice was a great joy to hear for the majority of the Smurfs. Brainy giggled hysterically, wiggling in a desperate attempt to escape their grip and avoid the tickling fingers. "_CUT IT OUT! HA! HA! HAHAHA!"_

Satisfied, the three Smurfs stopped. Brainy caught his breath and glared up at them. "What the smurf is wrong with you?"

"He speaks!" Hefty exclaimed, hands thrown in the air.

Brainy scowled. "You were pretty happy when I didn't smurf a word."

"And then it got creepy." Grouchy muttered. "I hate creepiness."

"Smurf Village isn't a village without yeh to natter and nag us." Gutsy punched Brainy in the arm playfully. "As irritating as yeh can get, we wouldn't change a thing. Well..."

"Smurf up." Brainy muttered, climbing to his feet and rubbing his sore sides. "_Papa_..."

Papa Smurf had never been happier to hear that familiar whine. "Yes, Brainy?"

"They assaulted me!"

"It was called for." Grouchy defended. "And if you pull another smurfing stunt like that again, we'll be back."

Gutsy wiggled his fingers menacingly and Brainy ducked behind Clumsy. "I get the point." He had to admit that being silent for such a long time was boring and rather agonizing. He was a Smurf who talked, and it made him who he was. At least now he knew the others accepted that of him, even if it annoyed them to no end.

A contented pause filled the dining hall, broken by a startled shriek from the Smurflings when Brainy threw the rest of his cold soup at them. "_That's _for smurfing me with crackers!"

Chef buried his face in his hands. "Not again!"

**I hope you all like this!**


	3. Just a Dreamer

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Review Responses:**

**Chloe: **This one-shot is for you xD And thanks! I checked out that website and I was in heaven :D

**Crazy: **I can do some fun things with that idea :) Thanks!

**Zinka17: **Thank you for putting that link up on your profile :D Cartoon Lair is now what I do besides homework xD

**Random Junk 13: **Your welcome :D Glad you liked it!

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street**: Thanks! :)

**Chibinekogirl101: **Thanks! :) That's a neat idea. Brainy for the win! xD

**Kastella: **Thanks :)

**The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas: **Thanks! :) And hopefully soon I will do your request xD

**Candace T17: **Thanks :)

**Spring-Heel-Jacq: **Gourdy reminds me of the Great Gazoo from the Flintstones, is all xD Thanks for your idea! I don't know if I can pull it off, but I can certainly try :)

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **Thank you :)

**Frittzy: **That's an interesting idea! Thanks :)

...

**Request is by Chloe.**

**Just a Dreamer**

Dreamy Smurf awoke like he usually did; with a bright grin and a clear recollection of last night's dream. Eagerly he scribbled down his dream in an old, worn-out notebook. It had been a good one. It involved a machine that had wheels and it could move all by itself. It was wonderful.

"I can't wait to tell-"Dreamy started to exclaim before falling short. Hesitantly he glanced out his window to see everysmurf already hard at work.

Lately, whenever he tried to tell others about his dreams he was met with amusement. The Smurfs either teased him or just laughed outright in his face. Perhaps his dreams had been getting more and more outrageous, but for Smurf's sake! They didn't laugh at Handy when he proposed the idea of the weather machine.

Well...okay, they did (he was ashamed to have been one of the doubters) but everyone stopped snickering when Handy proudly showed them his invention.

Dreamy smiled in determination. If Handy could build a weather smurfing machine then he could help him build his wonderful contraption. Then no one would be laughing at him!

Except for perhaps Jokey.

Whistling, Dreamy left his house and practically skipped towards Handy's workshop. He passed Hefty and the burly Smurf arched an eyebrow at him. "You're acting particularly cheery this morning. Let me guess, another dream?"

"Of course!" Dreamy grinned. "I was in this meadow and the sun was shining and-"

Aware that Dreamy could go on forever about his fantasies, Hefty held up a hand. "That's great. But what's so smurfy about some meadow?"

"Oh! I was riding this smurfy vehicle through the meadow." Dreamy explained excitedly. "It had two wheels and it was moving by itself! I just had to steer it."

Hefty felt his lips twitch. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! It could move with some machine that propelled it across the land. I decided to call it a motor-smurfer."

Hefty tried not to laugh, he truly did. But the idea seemed so ridiculous that he couldn't help but burst into laughter, holding his stomach and falling to the ground in hysterics. Burning with humiliation, Dreamy turned on his heel and stormed off, Hefty's chortles echoing behind him.

_Handy will understand._

He reached Handy's workshop and he rapped on the wooden door. "Come in!"

Dreamy entered the shop to see Handy fixing up Farmer's wheelbarrow. "Good morning, Handy."

The fix-it Smurf smiled at him. "Good morning, Dreamy. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, yes, actually. You see, I had a dream of a machine that had two wheels, a handlebar and it could move by itself! I was wondering if you could help me actually create the motor-smurfer when you have time."

"The motor-smurfer?" Handy repeated in disbelief. "What the smurf are you talking about?"

Dreamy struggled to think of an example. "Well...it's kind of like that wheelbarrow. Except it has two wheels, like I said, and a seat right here. It's also skinnier and it can move by itself with some sort of..."

"Smurfer?" Handy supplied.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Gee, Dreamy, I'd like to help you out, but I'm up to my smurfs in work. And to be honest, I don't know if that invention is even worth the effort."

"Why the smurf not?" Dreamy demanded. "You spent a lot of time making that weather-smurfing machine."

"That's because it was useful to us until it went haywire." Handy frowned slightly at the remembrance of Poet and Farmer beating the machine (and each other) up. "I just don't see what use this motor-smurfer would have."

"Transportation," Dreamy cried. "We wouldn't have to walk everywhere."

"That would mean I would have to make dozens. I just don't have the supplies or the time. I'm sorry Dreamy, and please don't take this personally, but I think your dreams are meant to be just that-dreams."

The Smurf froze.

_I think your dreams are meant to be just that-dreams._

So, it was fine and smurfy for Handy to live out _his _dreams, but he couldn't? What was the point of dreaming if they _stayed _dreams? Didn't _his _dreams mean anything? Oh, of course not, considering everysmurf just laughed at him.

Dreamy ignored Handy's desperate apologies and stormed home. At the moment, he didn't care if he got in trouble with Papa Smurf because he didn't complete his chores.

Right now, he was heartbroken.

...

Handy Smurf felt incredibly guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Dreamy. And yet Dreamy was the only Smurf (asides from Papa) missing from the dining hall.

He wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Where's Dreamy?" Smurfette asked in concern as she sat beside Handy. The fix-it Smurf swallowed nervously and avoided her gaze.

"I don't know."

Brainy, who was sitting across from them, noted his nervous movements. "You know something! Smurf it up or I'll tell Papa Smurf that-"

Sassette, who was sitting to Handy's right, picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and waved it in the air warningly. Brainy hastily smurfed up and slunk lower on the bench.

Clumsy frowned thoughtfully. "Dreamy wasn't looking so good when I passed by him this morning."

Handy winced. "Er...what do you mean?"

"He was all sad and miserable looking. I tried asking him what was wrong, but he didn't answer me."

"What did you do?" Brainy demanded as Handy allowed his head to bang off the table.

"I may have told him in a moment of real idiocy that his dreams should stay dreams..." Handy muttered.

Clumsy and Sassette gasped. Smurfette whacked Handy on the shoulder and made a noise of outrage. Brainy shrugged. "Well, his dreams are rather illogical and smurfed up."

"You take that back!" Sassette snapped, flinging herself over the table and tackling Brainy to the ground.

When Papa Smurf entered the dining hall a minute later it was to see Brainy being beaten upon by Sassette and Smurfette furiously berating Handy, whose head seemed to be glued to the wooden table. Baffled, Papa Smurf hollered, _"QUIET!"_

The hall went silent. Papa crossed his arms and frowned sternly at the group that was causing a ruckus. "Well? What is the reason for this unsmurfy behaviour?"

"Sorry, Papa." Smurfette grabbed Handy by the arm and jerked him upright. "We'll take this outside."

"That's not what I-"Papa started to say but Smurfette was already dragging Handy out the door.

"Okay," Brainy hissed to Sassette, who was sitting on his back and holding him down. "I take it back! Dreamy's dreams are smurfy!"

Sassette climbed off of him and met the frowning gaze of her Pappy. "Uh...Brainy had a spider on him. I got it, though."

Clumsy blinked as Sassette skipped out of the hall and Brainy clambered to his feet. "Uh...what just happened?"

...

In order to avoid a concerned visit from Papa Smurf Dreamy ventured out of his house the next day. His normally cheerful mood was heavily subdued. He slumped across the village and half-heartedly did his chores. His journal was stuffed in the bottom of his trunk so he wouldn't have to look at it again.

Handy's words affected him greatly. Dreamy realized that out of all the dreams he had he only made a handful come to reality. Even some of _those_ had failed. And if everysmurf thought his dreams were ridiculous, then who was he to say that they weren't?

Sassette skipped up to Dreamy as he was painting his house. "Have any smurfy dreams last night?" She asked hopefully.

Dreamy shook his head. "I don't think I'll be having any dreams for a while, Sassy." He said sadly.

The redhead bit her lip. "Ah, Dreamy! Ya can't let what Handy said get to you. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I don't agree with him!"

"I do." Dreamy sighed. "Everysmurf is right. My dreams will never come true."

"Don't say that!" Sassette cried. "Cause if your dreams don't come true, then why should mine?"

Dreamy did not answer. Sassette sighed. "Well, I tried. INTERVENTION!"

Dreamy glanced up in surprise as Smurfette, Brainy and Clumsy seemed to come out of nowhere. "What-?"

Brainy kicked open Dreamy's door and Smurfette ushered him inside. Sassette closed the door behind them and rolled her eyes when Clumsy tripped over the rug and went sprawling onto Dreamy's bed.

"What the smurf is going on?" Dreamy demanded.

Smurfette crossed her arms and glared at him. "We've come to make you see that you're acting ridiculous."

"Oh, smurfy. First my dreams are ridiculous and now I'm ridiculous. You know, I'm getting sick of that word."

Sassette widened her eyes pleadingly. "It's no fun seeing you so sad! I like it when you're bright and cheery and all smurfy!"

Dreamy pouted. "Well, my dreams have been broken."

"Then fix them," Brainy said dryly.

"Dreamy, you shouldn't give up your dreams." Smurfette urged. "They're a part of you. A Dreamy Smurf that doesn't dream isn't a Smurf at all."

"But everysmurf laughs at me!"

"That's cause they don't understand." Sassette explained. "Sometimes only your dreams make sense to you."

"Yeah," Clumsy agreed. "Like Brainy's dream to become Papa Smurf's apprentice. Did that make sense to ya?"

After everysmurf had gotten over the shock of Clumsy making the connections, Dreamy shook his head. "Actually...it didn't. I didn't understand why someone would want to pour over books all day and all night and spend so much time _working._"

"And everyone thought Brainy's dream to become Papa's apprentice was ridiculous," Smurfette pointed out. "No Smurf ever thought he would actually be chosen."

Brainy scowled. "Thanks for the support."

"Oh, hush. Brainy, how hard did you have to work to get Papa to take you on?"

The spectacled Smurf thought. "Well...it took a lot of begging and pleading, and eventually I realized I had to _show _I was worthy for the job. I couldn't just grovel for it."

Smurfette beamed. "You see? It didn't matter that no Smurf believed in Brainy. He believed in himself. And sometimes that's all that matters. Never give up on your dreams, Dreamy Smurf. No matter what anysmurf says."

"Besides, we believe in you!" Sassette chimed.

Dreamy thought for a moment before a wide smile broke across his face. "You're right! No one has the right to tell me how I should dream. Thanks for this. I really needed this talk."

"Anytime," Smurfette said cheerily. "It hurt to see you acting so sad. And Handy really is sorry."

"Very sorry," a voice called from outside.

Startled, Dreamy rushed to the window and glanced out. "Handy? What the smurf are you doing under my window?"

"Well, hiding from Papa, first of all. He still wants to know why Smurfette was so angry and why Sassette was smurfing up Brainy. I don't really want to tell him the reason...and I came to say I'm _really _sorry for acting like such a smurfing jerk. Don't listen to me, Dreamy. I had no right to say what I did."

"Ah, it's all right. I forgive you. But..."

"Yeah?"

"I would forgive you even _more _if you help me make my motor-smurfer." Dreamy said hopefully.

Handy laughed. "Sure thing, pal. Do the rest of you want to help?"

"Of course!" Sassette cried gleefully.

"It'll be fun," Smurfette agreed.

Clumsy nodded eagerly and made for the door. Brainy followed with a baffled expression.

"What the smurf is a motor-smurfer?"

**For the record, this takes place before Handy makes the Smurf-mobiles xD I hope you liked it, Chloe :D**


	4. Unsmurfy Friends

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Review Responses:**

**Chloe: **I'm glad you liked it :)

**Crazy: **I can do some fun things with that idea :) Thanks!

**Zinka17: **Dreamy is one of my favourite Smurfs :) And thanks!

**Random Junk 13: **Thanks :)

**Candyflossgirl: **Thank you! And yes, I will do their idea soon. Like, right now xD

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street**: I will do your request as soon as I can :)

**Smurf lover forever: **Thank you! I'll do one with Clumsy when I get the chance. Thanks!

**Chibinekogirl101: **Thanks! :) That's a neat idea. Brainy for the win! xD

**Kastella: **Thanks :)

**Callister the Great: **Thank you!

**The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas: **I agree :) Following dreams is very important. And thanks!

**Candace T17: **Thanks :)

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **Thank you :)

**Frittzy: **Thanks :)

...

**Request by YinYangOfThePeace'sCircle.**

**This was written late at night, so I don't know how good it is xD I hope you like it.**

**Unsmurfy Friends**

"Do ya got it?" Grouchy whispered, crouched by the bushes near Brainy's house. His companion Gutsy was beside him, balancing a bucket of water on his knees. The full moon was their only source of light, casting eerie shadows around the village.

"Of course I got it!" Gutsy snapped back. "Is the bucket invisible to yeh?"

"Okay, okay! Geez, I hate wise-smurfs." Grouchy muttered. He carefully stood up and hoisted himself over Brainy's window sill.

"This ought to teach the little bugger for pestering all of us with his know-it-all preaching," Gutsy grinned and handed Grouchy the bucket of cold water. It was a childish prank, yes, but it would amuse them both greatly.

Seconds later, a high-pitched shriek echoed across the village. _"Smurfit, Grouchy!"_

Cackling, the grumpy Smurf dove out the window, the wooden bucket narrowly missing his head. He and Gutsy raced back to their own homes. Brainy shot for the window and gripped the sill, dripping wet and his glasses askew on his face. Gritting his teeth, Brainy glowered after them for a moment before turning on his heel and stalking towards his dresser for some dry clothes.

"I'm smurf and tired of their pranks," he growled. "First it was Jokey and his exploding gifts, now it's locking me out of my own house, pouring water on me in the middle of the night, dying my pants pink..." He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he dug out his final pair of pink pants that Tailor had yet to dye white. "I can't take anymore of this!"

He twisted around and slipped on a puddle of water, whacking his face off of the cold floor. _"Smurfit!"_

...

Brainy was so upset that he spent the entire night scribbling quotations in a new book. By the time dawn broke he was surprised to discover how proud he was of his new addition and could not wait to share with the other Smurfs.

Starting with Clumsy, of course.

The purple-bound book tucked under his arm, Brainy entered the dining hall for breakfast and slid in his usual spot beside Clumsy. The accident-prone Smurf beamed at him. "Good mornin', Brainy!"

"Good morning, Clumsy." Brainy returned, pulling a plate of eggs closer. He adjusted his arm so that his new book was noticeable.

"What's that, Brainy?"

Brainy smiled smugly. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I smurfed up a new book of quotations. I think you would find them useful."

And so, the ever-patient and tolerant Clumsy smiled as Brainy rattled on. Across the wooden table, Gutsy and Grouchy were awaiting their newest prank to unfold.

"Why won't he smurf up?" Grouchy demanded, stabbing his eggs and frowning. "He needs to pick up the smurfing coffee!"

There were few in the village that actually drank the caffeine-laden beverage. The coffee beans were gathered from a field not too far from the village and Chef would make fresh cups of coffee each morning for Brainy, Papa and Grandpa, who were the only Smurfs who could stand the stuff.

As always, there was a blue ceramic mug of coffee waiting patiently in front of Brainy. After what seemed like forever, the bespectacled Smurf reached out and grabbed the handle of the mug, picking it up and tilting it towards his lips.

_BOOM!_

Gutsy and Grouchy high-fived as coffee splattered everywhere and the mug shattered into tiny pieces. They had borrowed one of Jokey's explosives to put in Brainy's morning mug of coffee. The black liquid stained the table, his glasses, Clumsy's hat...and Brainy's new book.

The laughter echoing around him did not process as Brainy stared at the yellowed and ruined pages of his latest creation. It had been a work of impulse, a last minute project that lasted an entire evening. It was the one he was most proud of...and now the one he was most heartbroken over.

Clumsy reached out to put on his shoulder but Brainy did not notice. He stood up and stormed from the dining hall, silently cursing Grouchy and Gutsy with everything he had and pushing back the tears building up in his eyes.

"That was smurfing fantastic!" Grouchy exclaimed, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. Clumsy frowned disapprovingly at them and hurried to see if he could catch up to his best friend. A shadow fell over the giggling pair and they glanced up to see an unhappy Papa Smurf.

"Ah, Smurf," Gutsy muttered.

...

Brainy left the village and stormed deep into the forest. His brain was on overdrive and his emotions spiralling. How could Gutsy and Grouchy do that to him? Sure, they got on each other's nerves, but never to the point where they emotionally harmed one another. A few playful insults here and there.

But now...

The bespectacled Smurf slumped against the bark of a tree and closed his eyes. The sun felt good on his face, and so did the slight tickling on his cheek-wait. Tickling on his cheek?

Very slightly, Brainy moved his head to one side. He bit his lip hard to stop the scream from emerging as he stared into the cold black eyes of a massive snake. Its tongue shot out and flicked against his cheek, almost as if he was being tasted.

"_Help!" _Brainy squeaked, staying still as to not agitate the snake, which had him cornered against the tree.

The snake reared back and went to strike, its white fangs glinting in the light. Brainy squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

...

"What were you two thinking?" Papa demanded. "That was a very unsmurfy thing to do!"

Grouchy flushed. "We were just smurfing around!"

"We didn't mean the lad any harm!" Gutsy added.

"Did you see his expression when his mug exploded? He was devastated!" Papa snapped. "I've told you two time and time again that your pranks would go too far."

"If we really made him upset, then we'll apologize!" Grouchy exclaimed. "Really, he's just making a big smurfing deal out of it."

A sharp glare from Papa shut him up. "Since Farmer needs some extra assistance tending to his fields, I think you two will fit the job nicely."

Gutsy groaned. "Yes, Papa."

"But first, you can go smurf Brainy and apologize for what you did to him. I don't any more of this behaviour. Understood?"

"Understood!" Grouchy and Gutsy chorused. Papa shooed them off and Grouchy wrenched the front door to Papa's lab open. Clumsy barrelled in, toppling the two Smurfs over and crashing into the shelves. Papa hastily rescued a couple of vials from meeting their demise and sighed. Clumsy quickly got up and adjusted his hat.

"Papa! I can't smurf Brainy anywhere!"

"He's probably pouting by the river," Grouchy muttered. "I hate pouters."

Clumsy's brow was furrowed in concern. "I looked in all the usual places Brainy smurfs off to when he's upset. I couldn't find him!"

A pointed look was shot at Gutsy and Grouchy by their village leader. "Okay, we'll go smurf him." Grouchy grumbled.

"If you don't smurf him by the afternoon, come back and we'll send a search party." Papa ordered. "Clumsy, you can stay here and help me smurf some water from the well."

"Do you think he's okay?" Gutsy asked as he and Grouchy headed for the forest to begin their search.

"I hope so." Grouchy murmured. "I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if anything happened to him."

There was a brief pause. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Gutsy grinned. "Yep."

"...shut the smurf up!"

...

"_Hey!"_

The snake was inches from Brainy's face when the shrill call came. Brainy slowly opened one eye to see the snake being dragged away from him. A pixie with silvery wings and pale blonde hair used her magic to whip the snake away from him.

The bespectacled Smurf watched in awe as the snake was being thrashed around. The pixie floated a few feet above, her dainty hands held out and her round blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally, the snake gave up and wriggled away, hissing in pain.

"T-thanks." Brainy squeaked.

The pixie floated down until she was eye level. "It was nothing. I hate those things! What's your name?"

"Brainy."

"I'm Willow. So Brainy, what's a cutie like you doing all the way out here?"

Brainy was tempted to ask her the same thing. As far as he knew, pixies never came to this part of the forest. But he was too busy blushing. "Uh...I took a walk and..."

"Got lost?" Willow giggled, her laugh musical. "I can help you out. Where do you live?"

Brainy froze. Papa had always told him to never reveal where he lived to a stranger. Even if the stranger was a very cute, sweet one. "No, I'm not lost. But I am late. Thanks again for helping me with that snake!"

"Will I see you again?" Willow asked, floating closer.

Brainy burned. "YES! I mean, yeah, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Right here. If that's okay."

Willow smiled. "Sounds great. See you later, cutie."

She flew off and Brainy stumbled back in the direction of the forest, his heart pounding madly in his chest.

...

Gutsy and Grouchy ran into the bespectacled Smurf about halfway from the village. "And where have yeh been?" Gutsy demanded.

"None of your business," Brainy snapped, trying to move past them.

Grouchy blocked his way. "Considering we just spent the better part of a smurfing hour searching for you, I think it is our smurfing business."

Brainy tilted his head defiantly. "I went for a walk and met a new friend."

"You what?" Gutsy cried. "Aren't you the Smurf who is always telling us not to smurf to strangers without Papa?"

"I think I can take care of myself," Brainy said dryly. "And this new friend of mine was a lot nicer than you guys ever were."

The bespectacled Smurf stormed past them and the two stared after him for a minute. After a while, they caught up. "Look, we're sorry about pulling all these pranks on you lately."

"And if you're mad because we smurfed up your book, we didn't mean to." Grouchy added. "We'll stop with the pranks."

"Good," Brainy said stiffly.

"So...do you want to play Smurfball with us tomorrow morning?" Gutsy asked.

"I'm afraid I have prior engagements." Brainy said. "Perhaps another time."

"You're going _back _to meet this new pal?" Grouchy asked in disbelief. "They could be a smurfing nut or something!"

"I know what I'm doing," Brainy snapped. "Don't worry about it. You never did before."

Brainy stalked away from them and Gutsy and Grouchy could not help but get a feeling of unease in their stomachs.

...

"You did _what_?" A male pixie hissed to his female companion, Willow. "Why would you waste your magic like that?"

Willow scowled. "Don't you understand, you idiot? Smurfs are one of the purest and magical creatures in the world. Using my magic to save him automatically gave me his trust. I tried to follow him to his village, but I lost him."

The male huffed his grey hair out of his silver eyes. "So, you're going to kill him tomorrow? Just like that?"

Willow waved her hand dismissively. "Please. You know as well as I do that it takes four days for the potion to settle. So, you better get started while I cosy up to that Smurf."

"But I still don't understand-!"

"Ugh, I'll explain when the time comes!" Willow snapped. "For now, focus your magic on making that potion. I can feel myself getting weaker. If we don't complete that potion, our magic is going to disappear. Forever."

...

"There he goes again," Gutsy whispered, glancing up from his work to watch Brainy disappear out of the village. "The lad has been leaving every morning and returning late for the past two days. What the smurf is he doing?"

"Playing with his new friend, remember?" Grouchy said bitterly.

"But who?"

"Not even Clumsy can get it out of him. Brainy comes back with a goofy smile on his face every time."

"So he's got a girlfriend?"

Grouchy tripped in surprise, his laughter mingling with his snorts of disbelief. "Wait, wait...okay, I'm good. That was smurfing hilarious."

Gutsy rolled his eyes and dumped his workload. "Come on. Let's see if we can catch up."

Arching an eyebrow in surprise, Grouchy followed Gutsy into the forest. They managed to spot the bespectacled Smurf ducking past branches and tailed him.

"Brainy?"

The tinkling voice caused Grouchy and Gutsy to duck behind a log. From the treetops came a beautiful pixie. Brainy grinned widely. "Hello, Willow. I brought some more books for us today."

"Oh goody! I do love your quotations," Willow simpered and settled beside Brainy, who began to read.

"Whoa," Grouchy breathed. "Now I know why he comes here every day."

Gutsy frowned. "Something's not right. First, aren't pixies supposed to be further north? And second, who the smurf enjoys hearing Brainy's quotations?"

Grouchy shrugged. "Maybe Brainy's right and we're just overreacting."

"No, I sense something's not right. Pixies have a life stone-similar to ours-that keeps their magic pumping. But the life stone is far away from here. If you look closely, you can see that her pixie glow is dimming. Brainy is probably too love struck to see it."

"Should we ask Papa Smurf?"

"We should enquire."

...

The two Smurfs spent a long time finding their way back to the village and did not get time to ask Papa Smurf their question until the following morning. Gutsy tailed Brainy while Grouchy went to see Papa Smurf.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Grouchy?" Papa glanced up from his cauldron at his little Smurf. "What can I do for you?"

Grouchy bit his lip. "Well, I was wondering, if I saw a pixie around these parts of the forest, would that be a big deal?"

Papa Smurf got serious real quick. "Have you seen some?"

"Perhaps."

"Grouchy, I want you to stay away from those pixies. The only reason pixies would have to be in our parts of the forest is if they are rogue pixies. Those are pixies that got kicked out of their tribe for unsmurfy-or should I say, un-pixie-like behaviour and are now doomed to go through life without their magic."

"But why would that be dangerous?"

"Pixies can create a potion that can prolong their magic when they are away from their life stone. The potion calls for a pint of Smurf blood. Typically, rogue pixies want a steady supply. A long time ago there were many reports of pixies killing Smurfs simply for their blood."

Grouchy could feel his heart pound in his chest. "Out of curiosity, how long does this potion take?"

"Four days."

It had been three days since Brainy met the female pixie. And since Brainy would not listen to him or Gutsy...

"Papa, there's something I need to tell you."

...

A few hours later Brainy stormed into the dining hall, his eyes alight with rage. He went up to Grouchy and Gutsy and slammed his hands on the table. "You spies!"

"We told you they were bad smurfing news," Grouchy snapped. "We're just trying to look out for you."

"You're all overreacting! Willow would never do that to me."

"You're blinded by love." Gutsy said. "Trust me, no one would be able to endure your quotes for three days unless they had something to gain."

"Papa is banning me from the forest!" Brainy hissed. "I'm going to miss my appointment with her tomorrow!"

Grouchy shrugged. "And you'll live another day."

Furious, Brainy left. He would not allow Gutsy and Grouchy to ruin his life any longer.

He would see Willow tomorrow.

No matter what.

...

Dawn was just arriving by the time Brainy snuck out of his house and ran for the forest. The golden light drenched the leaves by the time he made it to their usual meeting spot.

"Hello, Brainy."

Brainy smiled and turned around. The smile fell when he saw a male pixie floating beside Willow. "Who's that?"

"Phoenix." Willow said dismissively. "Now, don't make this difficult, we need something from you. And we've waited four long days to get it."

Brainy froze.

Papa Smurf was right.

Gutsy was right.

Grouchy was right.

"W-what?"

Willow grinned wickedly. "Your blood, of course. What else would rogue pixies do with a Smurf?"

Phoenix shot forwards and grabbed Brainy in a magical chokehold. Brainy gagged and looked up in fear as Willow removed a small, glittering dagger. "It's been fun. Well, not really. Any last words?"

"_Smurf you!"_

The voice came from the treetops. Surprised, Willow glanced up and Gutsy flew down and tackled the pixie. Grouchy came out from the bushes and punched Phoenix, knocking him out.

"Hurry up, Gutsy!" Grouchy snapped, dragging a shocked Brainy over to him.

The Scottish Smurf avoided the dagger and the weak blasts of magic. He shoved Willow off of him and hastily removed Dreamy's old magic whistle from his pocket. "Grab hold!"

With one hand locked around Gutsy's wrist and the other around Brainy's arm, Gutsy blew the whistle. The last thing they heard was Willow's outraged shriek before they disappeared.

...

They were back in the village. "What the smurf is wrong with you?" Gutsy panted. "You're lucky Grouchy and I knew you were stubborn enough to try something. Papa didn't think you'd disobey a direct order."

Brainy slowly turned towards them before tackling them in a hug. "T-thanks..."

"Please, did you think we would leave you to smurf for yourself?" Grouchy asked.

"You're a pain in the smurf, but you're our little brother." Gutsy agreed.

"Thanks, guys. Are...are you going to tell Papa?"

"Nope. We got some chores that need doing." Grouchy grinned slyly.

Brainy moaned.

But, perhaps, he deserved it.

Gutsy and Grouchy were only showing brotherly love, after all.


	5. Life and Times of Papa Smurf

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Too lazy to do review responses today xD But always know I appreciate every review.**

**Request by The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas**

**Life and Times of Papa Smurf**

A long time ago, when the villages of the medieval times were nonexistent and danger lurked in every shadow, there was a Smurfling. This Smurfling didn't have a name. In fact, none of the Smurfs that lived pre-medieval times had a name. They never interacted much to need them. Rather one for all and one Smurf, the motto back then was one for one. You looked after yourself and that was that.

This particular Smurfling was different. He wanted to know about the world around him. He wanted meet other Smurfs. He was well aware of the danger that would await him and that he would need to defend himself. He was well out of infanthood and his magical energy was not strong enough to protect him from predators any longer.

"I wish I had experience in sorcery," Smurfling muttered as he climbed over a bulky log. The wind blew gently through the forest and the sun beat down. "I wouldn't be so smurfing nervous if I knew I could use magic to defend myself."

A howl echoed across the wood and Smurfling yelped in panic. He picked up the speed and his eyes darted around. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to stay in his little tree home. It was cozy, relatively warm and _safe._

The bushes in front of him exploded and Smurfling toppled back. A large wolf emerged from the thicket and loomed over him, teeth gleaming. Smurfling gulped. "Nice wolf...no need to hurt me. Continue on," he tried to reason.

His animal talking skills were amateur at best and did no good. With a shriek Smurfling sprang up and raced across the forest floor with the beast right on his tail. "HELP!"

"Hang in there, younging!" A wise voice called out. "I'll smurf you out of this mess."

Smurfling glanced up in shock. A Smurf stood on the upper branches, gripping a vine. "Smurf's away!" Smurf cheered and swung down. Smurfling extended his hand and was hauled into the air seconds before the wolf would have gotten him.

The two landed on the nearest tree branch. The wolf below snarled and slunk off. Smurfling stared at his rescuer in awe. "I've never met another Smurf before."

Smurf chuckled. "I have. Most of them don't like being disturbed from their work."

Smurfling tilted his head. "Do you work?"

"Well, I work to survive. But I don't smurf most jobs the others do. I'd rather explore, see the world."

Smurfling beamed. "Me too! I want adventure and excitement! Can I come with you?"

"Hmm," Smurf rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't smurf why not. It'd be nice to have some company. But you gotta stay sharp, younging. It's a dangerous world out there."

And so the two explored the vast land in front of them. Smurfling was disheartened that the majority of the Smurfs in the world preferred to keep to themselves. Smurf was intrigued by this. "Why does it bother you so?" He asked as they left a mineral miner to his work.

Smurfling shuffled his feet. "Well...this may sound smurfed, but I always hoped that there would be a whole group of Smurfs that lived together, that worked together. Silly, huh?"

"Not at all." Smurf assured him. "I think it's a smurfy idea. Sadly, many of our kind are deeply rooted in their ways."

"I know." Smurfling muttered. "But maybe, one day, it'll happen."

...

Smurfling and Smurf stood by the river, taking long drinks. Much time had passed and small villages were beginning to sprout up all over the land. "You know," Smurfling said as he took a drink. "I'm turning one hundred today."

Smurf arched an eyebrow. "I know that, Smurfling. Why do you think I smurfed those berries for you? For fun? Those were thorn bushes I had to smurf through."

Smurfling grinned. "See, you called me Smurfling. I'm not a Smurfling anymore. I'm a Smurf. And we very well can't _both _be Smurf."

Smurf hummed. "I suppose so. But how do we rectify this situation?"

"Well, what if I was now Smurf and you were Grandpa?"

"I'm not _that _old!" Smurf protested.

Smurfling laughed and gestured towards the elder Smurf's chin. "If you keep growing your beard like that you'll soon look the part."

Smurf harrumphed. "Oh, smurf. Fine. You can call me Grandpa. It'll take some getting used to you."

The newly deemed Smurf smiled at Grandpa. "I think we'll smurf just fine.

...

Grandpa and Smurf travelled for a few more years. They encountered various humans (some nice, some not so nice) and soon returned to the forest they had departed all those years ago.

"Smurf," Grandpa said one night. "I must leave you."

Smurf frowned. "But why? Have I done something?"

"No, no!" Grandpa said quickly. "You see, the reason we Smurfs have such long lifespans is because of this."

Smurf stared in awe at the glowing rock Grandpa pulled out of his satchel. "This is the Life Stone. It was given to me by a dyeing Smurf many, _many _years back. I now must go on a journey by myself. It's important and I can't smurf any details."

"So you're smurfing on a quest?" Smurf asked.

"Yes." Grandpa put the stone back in the satchel and handed it over to Smurf. Smurf gasped.

"Oh no!" He cried. "I could never take this! It was smurfed to you for a reason, I'm sure."

"And my gut says this will be safe in your hands." Grandpa said firmly. "Take it and protect it. When the time is right I will find you again."

Tears built up in Smurf's eyes. "I will miss you, my friend."

Grandpa drew Smurf into a hug. "And I will miss you too. I want you to always remember that dream of yours-to have a sort of Smurf Village. You can make it happen if you believe."

"I will, Grandpa. I will."

...

It was months later when Smurf came to a conclusion. If he wanted to ever have his own Smurf Village, he would have to find a way to keep his family protected from the evil. And what better way to do that then to become a sorcerer?

Smurf had heard rumours about a wise wizard called Homnibus. He set out to find this man and to plead for his assistance in becoming an accomplished sorcerer.

It took many days but Smurf finally found the home of the wizard. He rapped on the door as hard as he could and after a while it opened. "Who's there?" Homnibus asked.

"Down here!" Smurf called.

Homnibus glanced down in confusion and gasped. "My word!" He exclaimed. "A Smurf! I've heard many great things about them but I never thought I'd ever see one!"

Smurf flushed. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all. What can I do for such a magical creature like yourself?"

"That's the problem. I don't know how to use my magic." Smurf took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to smurf and use my magic."

Homnibus whistled softly. "That's quite the request, my young friend."

"I know. And I know it's rather smurfy of me to ask such a powerful wizard as you for assistance, but it would mean so much to me and I will repay your kindness in any way!" Smurf said earnestly.

Homnibus studied him thoughtfully. This Smurf seemed eager to learn and eager to please. He had never considered taking on a pupil before but he saw something in this creature...something that reminded him of himself.

"I will warn you now. Devoting yourself to the craft of wizardry takes patience, determination and obedience. You must listen to my every command, to my every teaching. If you decide that this is not what you want to do you may leave, but I will not allow you to come back as my pupil."

Smurf grinned broadly. "I give you my Smurf's Honour!"

Homnibus smiled. "Then please, do come in. We have much to discuss."

Through the years under Homnibus' guidance, Smurf learned how to harness his magic and how to become a proper sorcerer. It was through Homnibus that Smurf met Mother Nature and Father Time.

His studies completed, Smurf promised Homnibus he would visit frequently. He stumbled upon a large clearing that was full of toadstools and sat atop one of them. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he removed the Life Stone from his satchel. "Oh, Grandpa. I hope you're smurfing well. I've become an accomplished sorcerer, but it'll be quite some time before I get to be at Homnibus' level."

The sky darkened and Smurf glanced up. His eyes widened upon seeing a bright blue moon peering down at him. "I've read about those. It is said that a stork will deliver a baby Smurf every Blue Moon."

Just as the words left his mouth a stork swooped down and landed in front of him. Smurf gaped at the basket placed in front of him. "Wait!" He cried after the departing stork. "I don't know how to take care of baby Smurfs!"

The tyke in the basket gurgled and extended his arms. Smurf bent down and carefully scooped him up. The baby yanked on his short brown beard. Smurf held the baby at arm's length. "No," he said sternly. "You don't pull on my beard."

The baby pouted. Smurf sighed. "Well, I can't just leave you to smurf for yourself, can I? I'm four hundred and thirty years old, but maybe I can look after a baby."

And so Smurf got to work. He turned one of the toadstools into a house for himself and another one into a nursery. He used spare wood to build furniture and gathered food from the forest. It took a lot of effort to climb across the stream, but he did it.

"Perhaps, if I have the time, I ought to build a bridge across the stream. And maybe a dam." Smurf mused as he brought the food back to his house.

Baby Smurf babbled and eagerly guzzled from the milk bottle Smurf brought him. When it was empty he started to whine. Smurf shook his head. "More? I suppose so."

But all the little Smurf did was whine for more milk, for more food. Smurf hoisted the baby into the air. "You're a greedy one, aren't you?

Baby Smurf's attention was caught instantly at the word _greedy_. Smurf grinned. "You know, I don't see why Smurfs shouldn't have names. From now on, your name will be Greedy."

"Papa!"

Smurf froze. Greedy beamed at him and snuggled closer. "Papa," he repeated sleepily.

"Yes, I suppose I am your Papa." Smurf said slowly.

Papa Smurf.

He liked the sound of that.

...

The following two years would have a record-breaking amount of blue moons. Sometimes more than one baby Smurf was brought to the growing family. Papa Smurf took care of all of them and waited until they showed characteristics of their personalities before naming them. He built more and more toadstool houses and nurseries and even a dining hall.

When it was night Papa Smurf would use candles and the light of the moon to start construction on the bridge. He would work all night and even though he was tired in the morning he would always pay attention to his little Smurfs.

It took years before the bridge and dam were completed (his animal talking skills improved and so the woodland animals assisted greatly) and Papa got to work on his own lab. It would be a place to work on spells that would protect him and his family. The Life Stone was buried deeply in the center of the village.

As Papa cradled the newest addition in his arms (he quickly named this one Vanity-the baby never tore himself away from his reflection in the water) he stared at all of his children that milled about the grass.

It had been a dream of his to have a Smurf Village.

And it had finally become a reality.

Grandpa would be proud.

**I hope you like it!**


	6. What in Smurf Nation is Going On?

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Request by Callister-the-Great.**

**What in Smurf-Nation is Going On?**

The summer sun glowed brightly in the blue sky, its morning rays of light beaming down on a small village hidden deep within the forest. Papa Smurf was one of the many occupants of the village, and the village leader yawned and stretched, having been coaxed from his slumber by the warm rays shining through his window.

"What a smurfy day!" Papa declared, getting out of bed and going to his closet. "A smurfy day for work, that is." He chuckled softly. He knew that he would be getting many complaints from his little Smurfs. All of them would want to be at the river, playing Smurfball or going swimming. But chores had to be done, and putting them off because no one felt like doing them was simply no way to teach the Smurflings about hard work and responsibility.

Papa adjusted the red cap on his head and headed outside. The surrounding trees cast gentle shadows over the village, offering just enough shade to escape the heat.

It seemed, however, that his little Smurfs were choosing to escape the heat (and chores) by sleeping in.

Papa cast a glance at the sun and shook his head. It was not peculiar to have a few Smurfs sleep late (especially if you were Lazy) but to have _all _of them still slumbering at this hour was a bit odd. He entered his home for a brief moment to retrieve a rusted bell.

"They might not appreciate this wake up call, but it's the only way to smurf them all out bed at once." Papa gave the bell a few brisk shakes.

The sound echoed throughout the village and did as Papa expected. The high-pitched noise roused the Smurfs from sleep and in a few minutes the majority of them tumbled from their houses, tired and annoyed.

"Did you have to do that?" Dreamy mumbled, stumbling for the dining hall.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted a smurfy dream, Dreamy." Papa smiled. "But there is work to be done."

"Oh, you didn't interrupt any dream." Dreamy waved a hand dismissively as he passed his papa. "All I saw was blissful blackness."

Papa blinked as his little Smurf passed. It was _very _rare for Dreamy to go a night without dreaming, and it was _extremely _rare for him to enjoy a moment where vivid images weren't racing through his imaginative mind. "Are you feeling smurfy, Dreamy?" He called after the Smurf, wanting to make sure nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine, Papa." Dreamy called back before disappearing into the dining hall.

Papa scratched his head and shrugged. Perhaps not even Dreamy could dream all the time.

Jokey hurried by next. "Morning, Papa!"

"Good morning, Jokey. Try not to go overboard on the jokes today, hmm?"

Jokey paused and glanced over his shoulder, brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Jokes? Papa, I don't play jokes!"

He then rushed away before Papa could say anything. Papa brushed Jokey's remark off as another prank-although the Smurf did seem a bit too serious...oh, it was really nothing to worry about.

His gaze then flickered over to Lazy's house. By habit, the village leader walked over and rapped sharply on the door. "Come on now, Lazy Smurf! This is no time to smurf the day away!"

"Gee, Papa, who are you talking too?" Clumsy asked, coming up behind the elder Smurf.

"Trying to smurf Lazy out of bed." Papa sighed.

"But Lazy _is _out of bed. He's already in the forest smurfing firewood."

Well, _that _was too much of a shock.

Papa gaped at Clumsy, hardly daring to believe what he was being told. "Wait, wait! Did you just say _Lazy _is _up _and _smurfing fire wood_?"

Clumsy eyed him hesitantly. "That's right. Are you okay, Papa Smurf? You look a little...pale."

"Uh...I'm smurfy, Clumsy." Papa said, still rather stunned. "Um...are you _sure _it was Lazy you smurfed in the forest?"

"Absosmurfly!" Clumsy nodded his head. "Papa, are you _sure _you're feeling smurfy?"

"Yes, Clumsy." Papa assured the young Smurf. "Were you going to smurf some breakfast?"

"Uh-huh." Clumsy nodded. "Are you going to smurf some breakfast too?"

_That may be a good idea...maybe some of Chef's food will prevent me from smurfing from shock. _"I am. We better get to the dining hall before Greedy smurfs everything." Papa smiled fondly.

The two Smurfs walked over to the dining hall. Clumsy pushed open the door, threw a smile at Papa and went over to sit next to his best friend. It was after Papa took a seat next to Vanity that he noticed four rather frightening things.

Clumsy had walked all the way to the dining hall without stumbling _once_.

Vanity did not have his treasured hand-held mirror with him.

There were only bowls of smurfberries on the tables.

Brainy did not have his glasses.

These were all frightening because Papa was sure he was losing his smurfing mind. First off, Lazy getting up before midday was a feat within itself-but actually doing _work _so early in the morning was something else entirely. Then there was Clumsy, who could never go _anywhere _without at least stubbing his toe on something. Then Vanity, who _never _went anywhere without something reflective in his hands. And Chef always made smurfy spreads for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

And the most smurfed-up thing was that Brainy wasn't wearing his glasses. And it appeared that the intellectual Smurf was actually seeing _clearly _without them.

Papa pressed his hands against his forehead, trying frantically to make sense of the current happenings. It was almost as if everything that made his little Smurfs who they were was _gone. _"Brainy," Papa managed to find his voice.

"Yes, Papa?" Brainy glanced up from his bowl of smurfberries.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Papa, I don't wear glasses." Brainy frowned in confusion. "I've never had glasses! I have 20/20 smurf-vision, remember?"

Something was most smurfily not right.

"Papa, you don't look so good." Greedy leaned over and pushed his bowl across the table. "Have some of my smurfberries."

"No, thank you." Papa said hastily, getting to his feet. "I think I'm going to smurf a walk."

The village leader stormed out of the dining hall, his mind working overtime. _Greedy _had just offered to share his food! "Smurf is me! What is happening?"

"Hello, Papa!"

Papa whirled around and relaxed into a smile when Smurfette skipped up to him. "Hello, my dear."

"Isn't it just a smurfy day?" Smurfette beamed and threw her arms out, gesturing to the beautiful world around her.

Relieved that at least one of his little smurfs was acting normal, Papa nodded. "It is indeed. How have you been smurfing?"

"Smurfy." Smurfette answered. She glanced up at the blue sky and hummed softly. "I have been thinking about something, though."

"What's that?"

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "It would be nice to be a human, wouldn't it?"

Papa blinked. He blinked again. He took a step back, turned on his heel, and raised his head to the sky.

"_What in smurf-nation is going on around here?!"_

...

Papa jolted awake, his breaths coming out in heavy puffs. He placed a hand over his pounding heart and tried to calm himself. "A dream," he whispered. "It was only a dream."

_Thank smurfness._

A cautious hammering came on his door and Papa rubbed the sweat off of his brow before going to answer it.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Papa." Handy apologized. "We wanted to let you sleep in, since you do it so little, but some of the Smurfs are driving the rest of us smurfy! Vanity won't tear himself away from his mirror, Smurfette is in a smurfing fit because her dress got ruined by one of Jokey's surprises, Clumsy tripped and knocked the supply of logs loose, Chef is going overboard and smurfing up too much of our food supply, Dreamy won't stop daydreaming and Brainy can't find his glasses anywhere and keeps crashing into things!"

Handy took a breath and was about to rush on, but was interrupted by Baker screaming at Greedy, who had snagged his freshly baked pie. The two Smurfs sped past and Handy groaned, running a hand down his face. "Papa, they're all driving me smurfy!"

Papa chuckled and wrapped an arm around Handy's shoulders. "We all drive each other smurfy once in a while, Handy. But if Clumsy didn't trip and Jokey didn't joke, then they wouldn't be themselves, would they?"

"No," Handy agreed. "And that wouldn't be very smurfy."

With that, Papa agreed whole-heartedly.

**I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this one.**


	7. A Master Who Doesn't Wish

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Request by Spring-Heel-Jacq.**

**A Master Who Doesn't Wish**

Gourdy the Genie had encountered many, many masters in his life. Some were cruel, some were unreasonable, some were plain crazy, and most were greedy. But what all of his masters had in common was that they all wished the genie away permanently when he messed up their wishes _really _badly.

Farmer, however, was the exception. The kind-hearted Smurf hardly made any wishes and when he did, they almost always were for someone else. When Gourdy asked why his master wasn't making any wishes, Farmer simply smiled and replied, "I don't _need _to wish for anything. I have everything I need and I have the ability to do my own work. Why wish for something to be done when I can do it myself?"

Although it made him feel a little useless, Gourdy eventually accepted Farmer's decision. For the first time he had a master who actually liked him and considered him a friend. And to top it all off he was living in a village full of friendly Smurfs who genuinely liked him.

For once in his life, _his _wish had come true.

"So Master, what can I do for you today?" Gourdy asked eagerly, floating a few feet above the floor as Farmer bustled around his house, gathering the supplies he would need for his day's work.

"Not smurf a wish, that's what you can do." Farmer answered, casting a quick knowing smile at the wish-granter. "No raining smurfberries, no giant Smurflings and no rainstorms."

Gourdy pouted. "But Master, surely you want _something_?"

"Not today, I don't." Farmer slung his pitchfork over his shoulder and opened the front door. A pleased smile crossed his face upon seeing gentle droplets of rain fall from the grey sky. "Ah, what smurfy weather!"

Gourdy wrinkled his nose and eyed the dreary landscape. "I could make the rain disappear and let the sun shine."

"Don't even think about it." Farmer shot the genie a stern look. "The last thing I need is for you to create a smurfing heat wave that dries up all my crops."

"You smurf up a few times and they never forget it." Gourdy mumbled.

Farmer paused in the doorway and turned to stare at Gourdy in amusement. "So, you're smurfing up on our smurf, eh?"

Gourdy frowned in confusion for a moment before realizing that he had indeed spoken a bit of smurf. "I guess so. It's kinda hard _not _pick up on it."

Farmer laughed. "I suppose so. Smurf you later, Gourdy. Don't get into too much trouble today."

"Trouble." Gourdy grumbled as his master stepped out into the rainy day. "He always thinks I'm going to get myself in trouble."

Although with his track record, he could understand why.

After a moment of thought the genie decided to pop in and see the Smurflings. They were always glad to see him and perhaps they would be able to help figure out a way to make Farmer ask for more wishes.

Hey, he _was _a genie after all. Wish granting was what he lived for!

Gourdy snapped his fingers and with a sparkly purple blast he appeared in the Smurfling's tree house-where he was immediately greeted by two wrestling Smurflings.

Sassette had Snappy in a headlock, digging his face into the rough floor. Nat was trying to pull the angry girl off of the boy but it was no use. Sassette was not relinquishing her grip. Slouchy was sitting on his bunk, looking rather amused.

"Hey, now! What's all this?" Gourdy asked giving his fingers another snap. Sassette was engulfed by magic and pulled off of Snappy.

"He started it!" Sassette cried, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I did not!" Snappy scowled, gingerly rolling over and lying on his back. He rubbed his sore nose and glowered up at the redhead.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Gourdy chided. "What matters is that the both of you finish it."

Sassette glared at the floor. "Sorry, Snappy."

"Sorry, Sassy." Snappy grumbled. "Pulling the head off of your doll was mean."

"And I shouldn't have called you names."

Satisfied, Gourdy released Sassette to the floor. "There now, isn't this smurfier? To be getting along?"

The Smurflings burst into giggles and Gourdy grinned slightly. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Slouchy smiled. "But it's okay."

"It's just that we're not used to anyone other than us Smurfs smurfing our language." Nat added.

"What smurfs you here, Gourdy?" Sassette asked, forgetting her earlier quarrel with Snappy and peering up at the genie curiously.

"Oh, Master is working and I'm bored." Gourdy sighed. "And I was hoping you could help me."

"We're always glad to help somesmurf in need!" Nat said. "What can we help you with?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to make Master make more wishes." Gourdy explained.

Snappy snorted. "Farmer's probably the only one in history to actually have a genie and _not _make any wishes!"

"Oh, I understand why he doesn't make many. I just want him to make a _little _more. I am a genie, after all."

Sassette tapped her lip in thought. "What have you tried so far?"

"Begging, pleading, grovelling and whining." Gourdy said. "And those tactics can only get me so far."

"Then you'll just have to be sneaky!" Sassette declared.

"Yeah, being sneaky always works!" Snappy agreed. "You just have to follow Farmer around, and when he wishes for something to himself, you can grant it!"

Gourdy mulled this over before breaking out into a wide smile. "That's genius! I don't know why I didn't think of it myself! Thanks, kiddies! No more fighting, now."

"You're welcome!" The Smurflings chorused as Gourdy disappeared in a blast of magic. "And we promise we won't fight!"

Slouchy chuckled to himself. "At least until Snappy annoys Sassy again."

...

Gourdy transported himself to the field where Farmer was working. He crouched behind a large pumpkin and watched as Farmer uprooted his carrots. The rain travelled down his skin and caused his hat to sag over his eyes.

"Phew!" Farmer panted, rubbing the water from his eyes. "Perhaps the rain isn't so smurfy after all. It's not easy smurfing carrots when its smurfing buckets from the sky! I wish these carrots would uproot themselves."

_Yes!_

Eagerly, Gourdy extended his hands and whispered, "Casabah cadorah."

The second the last syllable left his mouth the ground exploded, sending dirt and carrots flying high into the air. Farmer shrieked in surprise, sailing only a few feet before slamming back into the now-upturned ground. The Smurf gaped as clods of dirt and carrots rained down, scattering all over the ruined field. Gourdy pressed his hands over his eyes, silently cursing himself.

Could he do nothing right?

"_Gourdy! Gourdy, you pintsized smurfwit! I know you're out here somewhere!" _

Gourdy hesitantly peered around the pumpkin he was hiding behind. Farmer was on his feet, shaking his fist in the air and frantically looking about the field.

"_Come on now, your master is calling!"_

"Oh, smurf." Gourdy groaned and reluctantly appeared in front of his master with a sheepish smile.

Farmer glowered down at him. "Alright, you sneaky smurfer, how long have you been spying on me?"

"Not long," Gourdy assured him. "Only a few minutes."

"I thought I told you not to get into trouble today!"

"I didn't get into any trouble today!" Gourdy protested.

"_Ooh, _but you will!" Farmer jumped up and down in frustration, gesturing to his ruined field. "My carrots are smurfed all over and the fields are beyond repair! Nothing will ever smurf here again! _Ooh! _Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"I can fix it." Gourdy cried, flinching back as Farmer advanced upon him. "Just say the magic words!"

Farmer faltered and eyed his genie warily. The wish-granter may have always smurfed up the wishes, but he always got everything back to normal. "Oh, fine. I wish the carrots were back in the ground and my fields were back in their original state!"

"Casabah cadorah!"

The fields jerked and jolted as they formed back to their even state. The carrots sailed from where they had landed and inserted back into the moist soil. Farmer watched with a critical eye until the last carrot was back where it belonged. He then turned around and crossed his arms, frowning. "What have I said about wishing?"

Gourdy sighed. "You'll make them when you want to."

"Smurfxactly!"

"But Master, I'm a genie!" Gourdy cried, throwing his arms in the air. "I _live _to make wishes! "

"And your wish granting tends to make my life miserable." Farmer snapped, annoyed.

Gourdy's shoulders slumped and he stared at the ground, downcast. "I understand, Master." He said miserably. And with another blast of magic, he was gone.

Farmer stared at the spot Gourdy had vacated and ran a hand down his face. "Oh, smurf." He sighed. He knew he had hurt Gourdy's feelings and felt bad about it. But sometimes he just got so _frustrated _with the eager genie.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he glanced in the direction of the Smurf village before starting towards it. He mulled over what he would say to the genie as he went and too soon did he approach the front door to his house. "Here goes nothing," he said aloud and pushed the door open. He peered around the small space and his eyes landed on the gourd resting on the shelf beside his bed. "Gourdy?"

No response.

Farmer shook his head and lifted the gourd off of the shelf, giving it a firm shake. A surprised yelp came from inside and Gourdy instantly appeared in front of him. "Sorry 'bout that. You weren't answering and I'm a bit of an impatient Smurf."

"I don't suppose you've come to make a wish." Gourdy joked meekly.

Farmer smiled slightly, relieving Gourdy some of his nerves. "Afraid not. I've come to apologize and have a little talk."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm a terrible genie. I can't do anything right and I do only cause trouble."

"Now, that's not true." Farmer dropped down on the edge of his bed and Gourdy sat beside him. "You smurf up a few times, but in the end you get it right."

"So I don't make your life miserable?"

"Not at all. In fact, you've been here so long I honestly can't smurf a time when you weren't here." Farmer said honestly. "I tend to say unsmurfy things when I'm annoyed-and you _know _what annoys me the most."

"Using magic to help you with your work." Gourdy mumbled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something that would make you happy. I didn't really succeed at it, did I?"

Farmer chuckled. "No, not really. But I understand why you're so eager. I'm probably the first master to ever _not _wish for something without being persuaded to. And this is where my fault lies. I forget that your purpose is to grant wishes. Even though I may not want to wish for anything, I should do some now and then because it makes you feel fulfilled."

"Well, it is hard sometimes." Gourdy admitted. "But most days I don't mind."

Farmer glanced down at the genie, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! I got lots of friends here and you're still the greatest master I've ever had. But...I wouldn't _mind _if you wanted to make wishes more often." Gourdy added hopefully.

Farmer burst out laughing and playfully pulled Gourdy's turban over his eyes. "I suppose a few wishes a week wouldn't hurt-_much_."

Gourdy grinned widely and yanked his turban back into place before hugging Farmer tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Farmer rolled his eyes and returned the embrace. "Alright, you nut. I've still got some carrots to harvest."

"Can I help?"

"No making the ground explode!" Farmer warned, shaking a stern finger. "If I want something to explode I'll get a surprise from Jokey."

"Promise!" Gourdy nodded and eagerly flew out the door. Farmer watched after him with an amused smile.

"Yes, I'm a lucky Smurf indeed."


	8. Return to Shadow Swamp

**I do not own Smurfs.**

**Request by Flaming Eagle.**

**Return to Shadow Swamp**

"_La, la, la-la-la, la, la-la-la, sing a happy song." _

The cheerful, upbeat singing intruded Grouchy's blissful sleep. With an annoyed growl he sat up and glared tiredly at the window, where the singing was coming from. "Smurf up already! Some Smurfs are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, don't be such a grump!" Hefty's voice hollered in response. "Besides, it's time for you to get up anyway."

Grouchy slipped out of bed and over to his window. He poked his head out and spotted Hefty across the way, standing on a ladder and hanging colourful streamers on Jokey's roof. The strong Smurf was still singing the accursed tune under his breath. "First of all, I _am _a grump. Second of all, what are you doing?"

Hefty cast a glance over his shoulder, the coloured paper dangling from his hands. "I'm going to answer your question with a another question-what day is it today?"

Grouchy scrunched up his nose. "My birthday," he admitted reluctantly.

"Oh good, you remembered. I was worried you smurfed off the deep end for a second." Hefty grinned and tossed the streamers he was holding into the air. The gentle breeze carried them over to Grouchy's roof, where the coloured pieces of paper fluttered down. "Now stop yakking and let me work my magic. I still have a lot to do today."

"I wouldn't mind if you slacked off a bit." Grouchy said feelingly. "As in, not work on my party at all."

"I do that and Papa will have my head." Hefty snorted.

"Hmm. You know, I wouldn't mind that." Brainy remarked as he passed, clipboard in hand and a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't make me smurf down there, Brainy." Hefty growled, glowering down at the bespectacled Smurf menacingly.

"You know, I think I've made it very clear that I _hate _birthday parties." Grouchy drawled. "Does that mean anything to anysmurf?"

"Every Smurf has their birthday celebrated. You are no exception." Brainy replied. "Deal with it."

"If you don't keep smurfing I'll give you something to deal with!" Grouchy threatened, leaning over the windowsill and waving his fist in the air.

Brainy picked up the pace, casting a wary glance over his shoulder. "By the way, Papa wants to see you in his laboratory!" He called before disappearing around the corner.

"Gee, I wonder what he wants to see me about." Grouchy said sarcastically. He reluctantly got dressed and left his house. He shuffled past his fellow Smurfs and frowned in irritation at the bright decorations already being hung around the village. "I hate pink!" He hollered at Smurfette, who was sticking pink balloons around her doorframe.

The blonde female glared at Grouchy. "Happy birthday!" She answered sassily, purposeful blowing the next pink balloon a little larger and sticking it smack-dab in the middle of her door. "I'll be sure to add some smurfy colour to your house as well!"

Grouchy rolled his eyes and continued on his way, knowing that he would probably be returning to a mushroom covered in pink decorations. He reached Papa's laboratory and eased the door open. "Hey, Papa." He greeted.

The village leader glanced up from the vials he was sorting. "Ah, Grouchy. Just the Smurf I wanted to see. I trust you know what this is about."

Grouchy grimaced, closed the door shut behind him and leaned against it. "I have an idea." He muttered.

Papa slipped a glass vial into its proper spot on the wooden shelf and turned to look at Grouchy, who was glaring moodily at the floor. "Grouchy, I know you aren't fond of birthday parties. But as I always say, you're getting one whether you hate it or not."

"I know." Grouchy scowled.

"That being said," Papa crossed his arms and levelled his little Smurf with a stern glance, "you have a tendency to run off and that causes delays in setting up for your party so we can smurf for you. If you leave the village at _any _time today, the party will be called off. I know you wouldn't want to disappoint your friends so I'm not worried about this happening. But you have been warned. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Grouchy grumbled.

Papa nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now smurf along and happy birthday."

Grouchy nodded curtly and left the laboratory. "What do I care if the party is cancelled?" He muttered to himself. "I don't want one anyway. And if they want a party so bad they can wait for Brainy's-his is only a few smurfs away."

He paused on the dirt path that snaked its way through the village, a sudden idea striking him. "Yeah, why should I care?" He told himself with more conviction. "It's my choice whether or not I want a party. And I bet the other Smurfs will throw such a fuss that Papa will let them celebrate without me! And if not, too bad for them."

Determined, Grouchy cast a quick look around to make sure that no Smurf was watching before hurrying out of the village and into the forest.

...

Clumsy had been given the job of gathering wood for Baker and Chef. The little Smurf had been doing well, gathering twigs and pieces of bark from the ground. It had been going a little too well, and not soon after he had gathered his load did he trip over a root and tumble into a Smurfberry bush, where the seat of his pants had gotten caught on a branch.

"Come on, come on!" Clumsy groaned, gingerly trying to remove the branch from the fabric of his pants. He did not want to pull too hard-if he did, then he would have a much bigger problem to deal with.

_Crack!_

Clumsy froze, listening in fear to the crackle of twigs being snapped underfoot. He hunkered down amongst the leaves and hoped desperately that it was not Azrael on his daily hunting spree.

"_Smurfit!_" Came a familiar curse. "I hate pointed rocks hidden by long grass!"

Relieved, Clumsy poked his head just a bit above the bushes. "Grouchy!" He called. "Can you lend a Smurf a hand?"

Grouchy did not appear to hear him and continued to walk towards the misty path that led towards the heart of the Shadow Swamp. Clumsy could only stare, stunned. Why would Grouchy go back to that horrible place for a _second _time? "Grouchy!" Clumsy hollered, finding his voice again. "Grouchy, wait!"

But it was too late. Grouchy was already too far into the mist to hear him.

"Oh, this is bad!" Clumsy moaned, now frantically tugging at his pants. "Papa is not going to be happy when he hears about this!"

After a mighty tug Clumsy managed to free himself with minor damage to the seat of his pants. He abandoned his scattered wood pile and raced to the village. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Grouchy's gone into Shadow Swamp ag-"

The second he uttered the words Shadow Swamp he was promptly tackled to the ground by Brainy. The bespectacled Smurf clapped a hand firmly over Clumsy's mouth and locked his gaze on the laboratory door, heart pounding. After a few tense seconds, Brainy relinquished his hold when he was certain Papa hadn't heard Clumsy's cry.

"What'd yeh smurf Clumsy for?" Gutsy demanded, storming over to Brainy and glaring down at him.

"Because," Brainy said calmly. "Papa will cancel the party if he knows Grouchy left the village. And I'm sure we don't want that."

Clumsy frowned in concern and sat up, brushing the dirt from his clothes. "But what about Grouchy?"

"We need t' smurf after him." Gutsy said. "We cannae have a party without the Smurf of honour and it will nae be long before Papa suspects something is up."

"Well, what do we do?" Clumsy asked.

Gutsy rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Smurfette!" He called suddenly, beckoning the blonde over. "We need yer help."

"What is it?" Smurfette questioned, coming over to the group.

"Grouchy smurfed off again and we need t' find him. If Papa comes out I need yeh t' figure out a plan t' keep him from noticing Grouchy's disappearance."

"I can do that." Smurfette assured him.

"Thanks, lass. Brainy, Clumsy, we're gonna grab Hefty and head out for Shadow Swamp." Gutsy instructed.

"I can't go! I have to make sure all preparations are-_ouch!_" Brainy yelped in pain as Gutsy grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along with Clumsy stumbling behind them. "Gutsy! That hurts! _Let go!_"

...

Surrounded by mist and an eerie silence, Grouchy felt right at home. He leaned against a mossy rock and sighed in contentment. "No annoying singing, no bright colours and no birthday wishes. _This _is paradise."

Indeed, the miserable atmosphere fit well with his grumpy demeanor. And while he felt a _little _guilty about giving up the party his friends were looking forward to, he wasn't feeling guilty enough to go back to the village.

"_La, la, la-la-la, how I hate that song._" Grouchy sang softly under his breath.

"Grouchy!"

The Smurf immediately went silent upon hearing his name softly called through the dense mist. He sat up and squinted. He was able to make out four shadowy figures making their way towards the spot he was resting.

"Grouchy!"

Clumsy.

"Grouchy, where the smurf are ya?"

Hefty.

"If yeh donnae smurf out right nao, I'm gonna smurf yeh one!"

Gutsy.

"_Ew! _I stepped in something slimy!"

Brainy.

"Not again!" Grouchy groaned and got up. "Why can't they get it through their thick skulls that I don't want a smurfing party?!"

He started running, jumping over rocks and sliding in the slick mud. If they were so determined to catch him, then they were going to have to do so with a fight.

Just as Grouchy jumped through a wall of reeds and out of sight the group of Smurfs broke through the mist and came upon the clearing where Grouchy had recently been. "How are we going to find Grouchy in this?" Clumsy asked, scanning the dense thicket surrounding them.

"We're in the right spot." Gutsy declared, studying the area intently.

"How do ya know?" Hefty asked.

"His footprints." Gutsy pointed to the freshly-made imprints in the mud. "And if I'm right, the bugger is making a run for it."

"He won't make it far." Heft promised grimly. "Not if I can help it."

Brainy watched in dismay as Hefty, Gutsy and Clumsy broke into a run. After a moment of debate, he decided that he did not want to be left in the Shadow Swamp alone (and he honestly didn't have a clue how to get home) and took off after his friends. "If I had known I would be exercising today," he panted. "I would have stayed in bed."

The four Smurfs followed the footprints. They blasted through reeds and jumped over creeks. Soon Grouchy came in their sights and Hefty put on the jets. When he was close enough he launched into a flying tackle and the two slammed into the muddy ground.

"Aw, smurf!" Grouchy spat out a mouthful of mud. "What the smurf was that for?"

"What do ya think it was for?" Hefty demanded, punching Grouchy in the shoulder. "Ya ran off! Again! To the same smurfing place as last year!"

"I like it here," Grouchy defended. "It's quiet, peaceful and there's no one to bug me!"

"What's so bad about having a party?" Clumsy asked.

Grouchy was about to snap at Clumsy to mind his own business, but the genuine interest in the innocent Smurf's gaze made the retort die on his tongue. He heaved a sigh and collapsed to the ground, staring at the grey sky. "I've never been one for loud get-togethers," he finally admitted. "But I can tolerate them, and yeah, sometimes I do have some fun. But I never want a big fuss for my birthday and no one seems to respect that. All I ever want for my birthday is some _quiet _time. No feast, no music, no festivities." He paused for a moment and added, "But I'll still take the presents."

"I'll tell yeh what." Gutsy decided. "This year, we'll have yer party. Then we'll see about convincing Papa t' let yeh do what yeh want next year. Deal?"

Grouchy eyed the Scottish Smurf warily. "And if Papa doesn't go for it?"

"Yeh can run off and we'll take care of anysmurf who gets cross with yeh." Gutsy promised.

"Alright," Grouchy finally agreed. He accepted Gutsy's hand and got up from the ground. "It's a deal."

"G-G-Guys?"

Everyone turned to Brainy, who had been unusually quiet throughout the whole confrontation. The bespectacled Smurf was staring into the bushes, his face nearly white and eyes shining with fear. "T-t-there's something i-i-in the b-b-bushes." He stammered, pointing a shaking finger at the source of his fright.

A pair of yellow eyes gleamed through the leaves. "I don't think that's a swamp monster that'll be satisfied by berries or pie," Grouchy muttered.

"Brainy, yeh need t' move." Gutsy hissed.

But Brainy was too scared to go anywhere. And by the slow shifting of the swamp monster's eyes, it was going to attack soon.

"Brainy, _move_!"

Brainy urged his legs to move, but it was as if they were nailed to the ground.

Hefty lunged the same time the monster did. The strong Smurf managed to knock Brainy aside a second before the monster pounced on the spot where he would have been. Hefty cast a quick glance at the monster (black-furred with sharp claws and wide yellow eyes) before shaking Brainy furiously. "Ya need to snap out of it!" He shouted. "_Now!_"

Brainy nodded frantically. Hefty let go and Brainy ducked behind him. "What do we do?" He whispered.

Gutsy narrowed his eyes at the monster, who was studying them all. "We run like the smurfing wind-_go_!"

They all rushed for the trees just as the monster lunged for the second time. Furious at another failure, it took off after the sprinting Smurfs.

"We're gonna die!" Brainy howled, his feet working double-time.

"Don't look back!" Hefty instructed. "Eyes forward and only stop for a break once we've reached the village!"

"I forgot that the turn-off of Shadow Swamp is the creatures living in it!" Grouchy panted.

The five Smurfs could see a glimmer of light up ahead. "We're almost there, guys!" Hefty called.

A sudden yelp caused them all to skid to a halt. Brainy was pinned to the ground by the monster's claw, the other arched just above his head in a deadly manner.

"Go!" Grouchy ordered the others. "This is my fault so I'll deal with it!"

"No Smurf gets left behind!" Gutsy said firmly. "I'll help. Hefty, get Clumsy out of here!"

Hefty nodded and grabbed Clumsy by the arm, breaking into a run. Grouchy and Gutsy grabbed rocks and chucked them at the monster. Grouchy's rock sailed right into the monster's eye, causing it to howl in pain and release its grip.

"Come on, lad." Gutsy grabbed hold of Brainy and hoisted him to his feet. "Yer alright."

"Says you," Brainy rasped, his heart pounding at an alarmingly fast rate. His knees shook so violently that it was impossible for him to run.

"We need to get out of here." Grouchy took a firm hold of Brainy and threw him over his shoulder.

They took off, breaking into the silent and leaving the monsters pained screams behind them. They stumbled into the village, where Hefty and Clumsy were waiting anxiously for them.

"Thank smurf!" Hefty exclaimed as the three dropped to the ground in exhaustion. "You alright, Brainy?"

"I guess so." Brainy mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Grouchy muttered, the fact that Brainy had been so close to death making him feel sick to his stomach. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You never do." Brainy remarked. "But I'm still alive, so it's okay. For now."

"There you guys are!"

They glanced up to see Smurfette running up to them. "You're all muddy!" She exclaimed.

"We'll clean up later," Brainy muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Smurfette asked.

"Fine," Gutsy assured her. "How about here? Did Papa suspect anything?"

"He tried to check on Grouchy, but I caught him before he got too close to Grouchy's house. I told him that Clumsy was sent to gather wood in the forest hours ago but hadn't come back. He's out now with Jokey and Tailor searching for you." The last part was directed at Clumsy.

"But...I've been with them the whole time." Clumsy said, confused.

"I know that and you know that. But Papa doesn't, so don't tell him. Go back, get your wood and if Papa finds you say you got lost or something." Smurfette instructed.

Clumsy didn't really like lying to Papa, but he knew that this was one of those occasions where secrets had to be kept. "Okay. See you all later!"

He raced back into the forest. Brainy opened his eyes and frowned after him. "What about the monster?"

"Swamp monsters don't like the sunlight, so Clumsy will be fine." Hefty assured him.

Smurfette stared at her friends in shock. "Monster? What monster? What happened to you guys?"

Grouchy could not help but chuckle. "Well Smurfette, let's just say that the most exciting part of my birthday _won't _be the party."


End file.
